1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to systems, interfaces, apparatuses including the interfaces, and methods for implementing the systems, apparatuses, and interfaces, where the systems and interfaces are selection attractive.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to systems, interfaces, apparatuses including the interfaces, and methods for implementing the systems and interfaces, where selection attractive or manipulation systems and interfaces use movement of a selection object(s) to discriminate between displayed objects and attract a target object, objects or groups of objects, or fields of objects or object attributes toward, away or at angles to or from the selection object, where the direction and speed of motion controls discrimination and attraction. The selection object may be a group of objects or a field created by any kind of waveform as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection interfaces are ubiquitous throughout computer software and user interface software. Most of these interfaces require motion and selection operations controlled by hard selection protocols such as tapping, clicking, double tapping, double clicking, keys strokes, gestures, or other so-called hard selection protocols.
In previous applications, the inventor and inventors have described motion based systems and interfaces that utilize motion and changes in motion direction to invoke command functions such as scrolling and simultaneously selection and activation commands. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,831,932 and 7,861,188, incorporated herein by operation of the closing paragraph of the specification.
More recently, the inventor has described motion based systems and interfaces that utilize velocity and/or acceleration as well as motion direction to invoke command functions such as scrolling and simultaneously selection and activation commands. See for example U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/885,453 filed Oct. 1, 2013 (1 Oct. 2013).
While there are many systems and interfaces for permitting users to select and activate a target object(s) from lists and/or sublists of target object(s) using movement attributes, where the movement attributes act to discriminate and attract or manipulate or influence the target object(s) or attributes of target object(s). Multiple layers of objects may have attributes changes, where the attribute of one layer may be different or to a different degree than other layers, but they are all affected and relational in some way.